pups and the jellyfish disaster
by monkeylover25
Summary: on a mission zuma gets stung by a jelly fish and then finds out he is allergic to it and the next day when they went to the beach they check zuma's x ray to see what was wrong and saw a little jelly fish inside of him and no one knows how it got in will zuma be okay find out in this story
1. Chapter 1

Had to get this out of my head and I hope its a good one you will find out why it is a disaster when I get to that part so enjoy

The paw patrol were sent to help captain turbot something as caught in his diving bell that made it stop working so zuma rocky and Ryder came to help out well rocky stayed above water while zuma and Ryder went down in zuma's sub

Ryder: captain turbot do you know what jammed it

Captain turbot: no I don't so can you guys come and pull it up so we can see what's wrong from up there

Ryder: sure zuma

Zuma : rescue arm

It comes out and he pulls really hard and then puts it up to the surface

Ryder: okay so let's see what's wrong with your controls

Zuma heard a stinging Sound

Zuma: it sounds either like a electric eel or a jellyfish

Ryder: good thinking so we have to be careful removing it

All of them help as best as they could and then zuma started to feel dizzy

Rocky: Ryder something is wrong with zuma he is feeling dizzy

Ryder: I will have marshal pick him up and bring him to Katie

Zuma: I'm fine (faints)

Ryder: ZUMA

Ryder calls marshal

Marshal: hey ryder what's up

Ryder: zuma fainted can you pick him up and bring him to Katie's

Marshal: what happened

Ryder: I'm not sure he was helping us then all of a sudden was dizzy and fainted

Marshal: on my way

Marshal comes quickly and Ryder helps him put zuma in he ambulance

Marshal: either I will give you a call or Katie will

Ryder: okay after the mission I will have all the pups visit him

Marshal: okay see ya

Marshal drives off and goes right to Katie's

Marshal: Katie I need your help

Katie: yeah marshal

Marshal: zuma fainted when he was on a mission Ryder sent me here so you can check on him

Katie: okay I will see what got him to faint

She does a lot of stuff on zuma and then finds the reason

Katie: hmm he is allergic to jelly fish

Marshal: should I tell Ryder

Katie: yeah I have to get the sting out of him

Marshal: I will call from outside

Katie: okay marshal

Marshal goes outside and calls Ryder

Marshal: Ryder I know what's wrong With zuma

Ryder: yeah marshal what is it

Marshal: he is allergic to jellyfish Katie is getting it out of him

Ryder: okay is he awake yet

Marshal: no not yet

Ryder: okay so since the jellyfish was in here or probly was in here since it got zuma we should be able to fix it and then head on over so can you tell Katie

Marshal: sure Ryder

He hangs up and goes back in the shop

Marshal: Katie

Katie: yeah marshal

Marshal: Ryder and the rest of the pups are going to come and visit Zuma

Katie: um Zuma really needs his rest she checks his heart wow I can barly hear it its really slow she then checks his blood pressure wow that's not good at all at last she puts a therometer on his head (since he was not awake to put it in his mouth) I never seen anything this bad before the jelly fish really got him

A few hours later the other pups and ryder were there and zuma started to wake up but he was very weak

Zuma: ugg what happened

Katie: you were stung by a jelly fish zuma and you passed out and brought here I had to get it out of you but it will still itch and I suggest not itching it okay

Zuma: uhh Ryder

Ryder: I'm right here zuma

Zuma: sorry for not being able to complete the rescue

Ryder: zuma you can't help being allergic to jelly fish just have to keep you away from them okay It could affect your breathing it almost did with this one so I will make sure marshal is with you when you are on your water mission okay and you have to stay here most of the time okay

Zuma: I like living at the lookout

Ryder: I know zuma but if you have that problem again it would be better to have you there then driving you back an forth all the time

Zuma: I understand Ryder

Katie: yeah so when he goes on missions make sure marshal is with him okay

Ryder: okay you hear that marshal

marshal: to stick with zuma loud an clear Ryder

zuma: I can do the missions on my own Ryder

Ryder: Zuma its best is marshal is with cause if you have a problem then marshal will be with right with you

Katie: I will give you some stuff just in case it happens during the mission okay marshal

Marshal: alright Katie

After katie gave marshal the stuff to help zuma so he wont feel the pain they all left

Rocky: fell better zuma

Zuma: Katie I want to come home

Katie: I know but your not fully recovered zuma I will give you something that will help yo with the pain okay

Zuma: okay

Katie: can you sit up

Zuma: still feel a little week from the sting

Katie: it will go away marshal just has to keep an eye on you when you are in the ocean so if you go surfing then he has to come with you okay

Zuma: okay Katie

Katie: how about yo get some sleep okay

Zuma: okay

He fell asleep

At the lookout marshal put the stuff Katie gave him in his medical pup pack

Chase: so you just found out that zuma was allergic to jelly fish

Marshal: yeah Katie gave me the stuff to help if it happens again and I have to go with them for now on when it is a water mission

Chase: oh okay

Marshal: are you doing okay

Chase: yeah my allergies only happen if I am near it

Marshal: oh right

Rocky comes in

Chase: hey rocky

Rocky: hey chase

Marshal: do you miss zuma

Rocky: yeah its like we won't be able to play with him as much

Marshal: I will make sure he is fine if he gets stung I will use the stuff Katie gave me

Rocky: hmm just all of a sudden he did not feel well and fainted

Marshal: right

Ryder: pups time for bed We can head to the beach I will ask Katie to bring Zuma she will bring her stuff with her and Marshal you should bring stuff with you too just in case

Marshal: okay

All pups: night

The next day

The pups and Ryder wake up and got ready to go to the beach and Katie also got ready to go with zuma

They then meet at the beach Katie had Zuma in her hands cause she is worried that he will fall while walking

Rocky: Zuma

Zuma Smiled when he saw Rocky

Katie put the blanklet down and set zuma on it

Katie: zuma please rest okay

Zuma: but I want to hang with my friends

Ryder walked over: I know Zuma but its best if you rest

Katie: are you hungry

Zuma: no not right now

Katie: you need to eat zuma

Zuma: I know but what if it hurts

Katie: I have stuff that will help if it does and so does marshal we will help get it out since it looks like you are stil,l in pain

Zuma: can I fall asleep

Ryder: go ahead and rember zuma you have to eat sometime okay

Zuma: okay he then falls asleep

Katie: it might be worse then I thought cause when people or animals have a allergic reaction to something it should stop but I'm worried that it went into his system or something cause he would usually not want to sleep until he really gets tired and he hardly looked tired when he went to take his nap right now so if it is worse he really needs to take it easy

Ryder: I agree with you Katie I will have marshal help you at your shop just in case you would need help

Katie: okay thanks Ryder I could really use the help and maybe I should check him but I don't have a x ray machine with me

Ryder: marshal can you check Zuma's x ray to make sure nothing is wrong

Marshal: sure Ryder

Marshal checks Zuma's x rays with Katie's help

Katie: um Ryder

Ryder: yeah

Katie: um when he got stung it looks like something is in him like something really small

Zuma wakes up and yawns and saw marshal: oh hey Marshal (he looks to see what he was doing and then faints cause he felt a spark

Marshal: you don't think a jellyfish got inside him do you

Katie: I don't know it is really small I have to get it out before it grows and if it does it could really hurt him

Zuma: Ryder what are they talking about (he had tears in his eyes)

Ryder: I think you have a jellyfish inside you it must of went inside you when you had your mouth opened but I don't understand we were in the sub

Find out what they are going t do with zuma and how do you think it got inside him without him knowing do you think it will cause him pain and will Katie be able to get it out if you have any questions then tell me I would be glad to answer them


	2. Chapter 2

Rocky runs over: what happened

Ryder: a little jelly fish is in zuma his is really bad

Katie: yeah I am going to check his to see if he is able to breath

She checks and finds little breaths coming from him

Katie: um Ryder his breathing is faint and it probly got in him when you were up in the surface

Ryder: hmm this is bad can you do something

Katie: yeah I have to do surgury on him to get it out

Zuma: is it going to hurt

Ryder: probly is zuma but marshal will be with you right

Marshal: yeah don't worry zuma

Katie: I should do it now since he is having trouble breathing and it might cause him not wanting to eat anything

Ryder: That would make sence

Rocky: can he play after the surgury

Katie: it depends when he wakes up after I'm done

Ryder: going to have him sleeping during it

Katie: yeah its better that way and also I am going to put a mask on him to help him breath

Zuma: how long will it take

Katie: I'm not sure zuma but you will be fine okay trust me and after the surgury I suggest no running or swimming okay

Zuma: but what am I supposed to do when its done

Marshal: rest

Zuma: I'm fine with it in me

Marshal: Zuma you can hardly breath when its in you

Zuma: fine

Katie: let's go marshal

Marshal: right good thing I brought my ambulance

So Katie put Zuma in the back and she and marshal got in the front and they drove off

At Katie's clinic

Katie takes Zuma out and then puts him on a bed and put the breathing tube on him

Katie: okay he is set Marshal keep him calm while I do this okay

A few hour later

Katie: okay all done

Marshal: I will check his breathing

Marshal checks it and he is in good shape

Marshal: it worked

Katie: that's good and good thing he is sleeping now cause he needs it

Marshal: so should we wait to call them to see him

Katie: yeah

Just then rocky came in

Marshal: rocky can't come in right now

Rocky: I want to see zuma though

Marshal: he's fine rocky just sleeping

Rocky: Marshal please

Marshal: Katie I'm having trouble getting Rocky to leave

Katie: rocky the way I would let you stay is if you have a bath

Rocky: um no thanks

Marshal: want me to tell Ryder that you are refusing to leave

Rocky um no I will go but can you call right when he wakes up

Marshal: yeah

One hour later Zuma starts to wake up

Katie: hey Zuma how did you sleep

Zuma: good

Marshal: is he ready for visitors yet

Katie: do you want Ryder and the pups to visit you

Zuma: not right now but I am hungry

Katie: okay

She gets a bowl and fills it with food

Katie: be careful when eating okay

Zuma: okay

Zuma eats and after 20 minutes he is done

Marshal: wow you really took your time now you and rubble can't have contest to see who's faster at eating food

Zuma: can they come over now

Katie: sure

Marshal: Ryder you and the pups can visit zuma now

Ryder: okay we will be there

A few minutes later they arrive

Ryder: hey zuma how are you

Zuma: a little better I ate

Rubble how fast

Zuma: 20 minutes

Rubble: how are we supposed to have a contest when you eat that slow

Zuma: I have to be careful rubble I could hurt my self if I eat too fast

Rubble: I still want to have a contest with you

Zuma: when I'm better we can have a contest

Rubble: how about right now

Zuma: rubble no thanks

Ryder: rubble zuma wants to recover okay so don't force him to do something when he does not want to do it okay

Rubble: okay

Rocky then walks in

Rocky: Zuma

Zuma: hey rocky

Rocky: what's wrong

Ryder: rubble was trying to get zuma to have a eating contest and is mad that zuma does not want to do it and I understand why he does not want to do it because he could hurt himself if he eats too fast

Rocky: right so when can Zuma come home

Katie: I would like him to stay with me tonight then he can come home tomorrow and marshal has to stay too so he can drive zuma with him

Marshal: okay Katie

Skye: Zuma are you going to be okay

Zuma: yeah I am Skye

They lean close and almost kissed but chase stopped them

Chase: um I don't want that to happen

Skye rolls her eyes and got off his bed

Zuma yawns and falls back asleep

Katie: okay so I think you should leave cause zuma fell asleep

Ryder: okay pups let's go back to the lookout

Skye: can I stay for the whole night please

Katie: that's fine with me

Ryder: sure Skye

Skye: thanks Ryder

So Ryder left with rocky rubble and chase

An hour later zuma wakes up again

Skye jumps up on zuma's bed and rubs againsed him

Marshal: is this why you wanted to stay

Skye: well I um think i have a crush on zuma

Zuma: really

Skye: yeah

They leaned in to kiss for 10 seconds then stopped

Marshal: ohh can I tell chase

Skye: don't tell chase anything

Marshal: why

Skye: just don't marshal

Marshal: okay

Katie: who's hungry

All pups: me

Marshal eats faster then zuma and skye and after he was done zuma and skye were still eating

After 10 minutes they were both done and zuma calls it a night and goes to sleep

Katie: marshal and skye I think we should go to bed too

Marshal and skye okay

While marshal follows Katie he see's skye falling asleep with zuma

Marshal: chase

Chase: what is it marshal

Marshal: um Skye and zuma kissed and now are snuggling next to each other

Chase: oh my gosh I can hurt Zuma but Skye is in trouble

Marshal: I will send you a picture

After marshal sent chase the picture he was really mad

The next morning when Zuma woke up he noticed Skye was on him

Zuma: pissed Skye can you get off

Skye: Sorry

They both see marshal passed out on the floor

Skye: I am thinking he told chase about me kissing you and then snuggling with you last night

Zuma: I might get hurt then

Skye: I hope not zuma kisses him again (not knowing zuma was not comfortable)

She stopped before marshal wakes up and jumps off the bed

Katie: morning pups

Zuma: morning

Katie: do you feel better Zuma

Zuma: yeah a little pain but I'm fine

Katie: the pain is not good but you being fine is good and are you pups hungry

Skye: yes Katie

So Katie gave them their brestfest and as usual zuma ate really slow And after they were all done marshal got his ambulance ready and told Katie that they should go

Katie: okay (she picks up zuma and they head over to the lookout with Skye on her wings)

When they got there Chase did not look happy to see Skye

Skye: hey chase why are you mad

Chase: cause I don't want you to be with Zuma

Skye: I don't think zuma wants to be in a relationship with me

Chase: how could you tell

Skye: he did look like he did not like the kiss I gave him today

Chase: oh

Marshal: where's Ryder he needs to get zuma out

Chase: in the lookout

Marshal: I will just call him

Ryder: oh hey marshal

Marshal: I'm here and I have Zuma with me

Ryder: oh I am coming

Ryder came down and went to get zuma out

Ryder: hey Zuma how are you feeling

Zuma: umm good but I still feel pain

Marshal: should I give you some meds to help get rid of the pain and rember to take it easy okay

Zuma: okay

After zuma took some meds to help his pain he went to find rocky

Rocky hears the elevator and screamed once he saw Zuma

Rocky: ZUMA

Zuma: hey rocky ow

Rocky: oh sorry

Zuma: its okay

Marshal then walks in

Marshal: did something happen

Rocky: no

Marshal: oh I though I heard zuma saying ow

Zuma: oh um when rocky said my name it was loud and hurt my ears

Marshal: oh well rocky don't yell cause Zuma is still in pain

Rocky: sorry

Marshal: its okay oh he can play just make sure he does not run

Rocky: so no tag

Marshal: yup

As they were dissing what to do Zuma fell asleep

Marshal: well maybe you can um have a walk together

Rocky: okay what do you think zuma

Marshal: I think he fell asleep

Rocky: oh then we can go on the walk tomorrow or later today

With captain turbot and wally

Captain turbot: hmm there are a lot of jelly fish coming around here lately huh wally

Wally: arf arf

Captain turbot: its dangorus to hang around the each with them around

Wally: arf arf

Captain turbot: I should warn Ryder so that if they come here they won't get stung

Ryder: hello Ryder here

Captain turbot: hey Ryder I came to warn you that there are a lot of jelly fish on the bay

Ryder: that's not good

Captain turbot: yeah it isn't so if you come over be careful

Ryder: we were over there yesterday until Zuma had to go to Katie's

Captain turbot: oh how is he

Ryder: good and your right we have to be careful and zuma he really needs to be careful

Captain turbot: why

Ryder: he's allergic to The jelly fish

Captain turbot: that's not good

Ryder: yeah but I have marshal keeping an eye on him just in case something happens

Just then a big wave comes and pushes all the jellyfish that was in the water right on the beach

Captain: okay now can you come and help me remove them

Ryder: sure captain turbot no job is too big no pup is too small

He calls all the pups

Rocky had to wake zuma up so they can go in the elevator

Marshal then crashes into them

Zuma: ow marshal

Marshal: sorry zuma

When they went to get their gear rocky had to help zuma put his on

They then got in line

Chase: ready for action Ryder sir

Ryder: okay pups we have a problem captain turbot saw tons of jelly fish in the bay and then when a big wave came and now the jelly fish are on the beach

All pups: oh no

Okay that is enough for this chapter I am planing to have all the chapters to have around 1000 words or more


	3. Chapter 3

Later in the chapter there might be some zumaxrocky moment but I'm not sure if you want me to do it them I would do it I don't want bad reviews if I do do it though

Ryder: okay I would need Zuma and marshal

Marshal: why both

Ryder: you know why marshal to make sure zuma does not get stung and it will be hard for him to go there and also you have to take him there cause he is not ready to drive on his own

Marshal: ready for a ruff ruff rescue and how will he go down the slide

Ryder: he won't

Marshal: are you going to carry him

Ryder: yeah okay and the rest of you also have to help with the jelly fish

Zuma: let's dive in

Rocky: green means go

Chase: chase is on the case

Skye: let's take to the sky

Rubble: rubble on the double

Ryder: alright paw patrol is on a role

All the pups went down to their vecicals but zuma cause he went down the elevator

After Ryder got his atv out he took zuma and put him in the ambulance

They arrived at the beach Ryder was about to get zuma out but he was surronded by jelly fish

Ryder shut the door before any of them came in

Or that is what he though he did cause crawled in the ambulance

Zuma: Ryder get me out p-l-e-a-s-e

Ryder opens the door and finds out he fainted and got stung

Marshal: should I go to Katie

Ryder: yeah wait till I get the jelly fish out

Marshal: right be careful

Ryder: I will

He gets the jellyfish out and marshal drives off

Rocky: where is marshal going

Ryder: Zuma got stung again

Rocky: can I check on him please

Ryder: when we are done rocky

Rocky: all

Ryder: we need to clear the area

Rocky: okay

At Katie's

Katie: I can tell that's you Marshal let me guess Zuma is with you

Marshal: yeah he got stung again Ryder tried to shut the door before one got in but it didn't work

Katie: were you on a mission

Marshal: yeah

Katie: I have to check him again and it looks like it got him where he had his surgury too

Marshal: that has to really hurt

Callie: meow

Katie: Callie I have a patient

Callie: meow

Marshal looks to see what Callie was meowing about and saw a Jelly fish in the bath tub

Marshal: um Katie there is a Jellyfish in the bath tub can I quick take it back to where it belongs

Katie: sure but be quick

Marshal: I will

Marshal drives off with the jellyfish inside and takes it to the beach

Katie: okay Zuma wake up

Zuma: what happened where's marshal

Katie: taking a jellyfish that was in the bath tub back to he beach

Zuma: uhh (passes out)

Katie: Zuma

She checks his heart beat it was normal but he can barly breath now

Katie: okay calm down I have to hook him up to the machine again

At the beach

Marshal: Ryder I have another Jelly fish with me

Ryder: where did that one come from

Marshal: from Katie's wait it is the one that was in zuma it must of grew

Ryder: yeah well I will get it out and we got half of it so far off the beach

Marshal: that's good I am going back to Katie's okay

Ryder: okay

Marshal drives back and once he got inside he saw something that did not look good

Marshal: what happened

Katie: oh something really bad he passed out I hope he's not in a coma cause that is bad so is dying but he 's not going too just have to see if he will wake up

They waited for an hour and zuma did not wake up yet

Katie: oh I think he is in a coma Ryder will not be happy

Marshal: should they come over

Katie: yeah I guess they can

Marshal calls them and a few minutes later they came over

Ryder See's zuma with a tube and he started to get upset

Ryder: what happened

Katie: I don't know he woke up and was fine and then he fainted

Rocky: when will he wake up

Katie: I think he is in a coma pups so I don't know he just has to stay here until he does and I don't think he should do any missions not with the jelly fish around

Ryder: okay so I will have him stay with marshal for any water missions and if marshal is needed can you keep an eye on him

Katie: yeah I can

Rocky: Zuma please be okay I miss playing with you

Ryder: he will be okay rocky

Rocky: you say that all the time Ryder and he keeps getting worse every time I'm going home

Rocky runs off

Ryder: rocky wait

Ryder: sorry Katie he is upset

Katie: I can tell

Chase: I will talk to him

Chase goes back to the lookout and saw rocky look at the stars

Chase: rocky

Rocky: leave me alone chase

Chase: we need to talk

Rocky: okay fine

Chase: I know you miss zuma just every time he is at the beach he gets stung I guess

Rocky starts to cry: your not helping chase

Chase: oh sorry

Rocky: its okay

Chase: so you miss him

Rocky: yeah I want him to wake up and I wanted to take a walk with him and talk to him like we used to its not going to be Like that any more why does he have to be allergic

Chase: I don't know

Rocky: are you mad at zuma chase

Chase: what do you mean

Roxky: I mean are you mad that Skye kissed zuma

Chase: yeah but I'm over it now

Rocky: oh okay can I be alone now

Chase: yeah you can

Rocky: thanks

Chase: your welcome

So chase left rocky alone and rocky just stared at the stars getting ready to cry

Rocky: Zuma please come back I can't be here with out you your my best friend just please please zuma

He started to cry cause he could not hold it any longer

At Katie's

Skye: Zuma you may not have a crush on me but I really do love you we may see each other as compitation but your so nice to all of us I really miss you Zuma and so do everyone else it was really fun when you me and rocky were mer pups don't think when you wake up that rocky is mad at you cause he's not just upset when he saw you like this I can tell he care's so much about you cause you are best friends

All pups: aww

Skye blushes: hehe

Marshal: Katie can we eat

Rubble: yeah I'm also hungry

Skye agreed with them

Just the chase came back

Ryder: where's rocky

Chase: At the lookout he wants to be alone

Ryder: well pups we should go back to the look out to eat Katie should marshal stay here

Katie: there is nothing for him to help me with since Zuma is in a coma

Ryder: okay come on pups

All pups come Skye looks at zuma with tears coming trying not to cry as she left Katie's

At the lookout

Ryder: okay you all are good pups I will get you something to eat and then you should go to bed

Rocky comes over: hey Ryder sorry for running off earlier

Ryder: its okay you were upset are you hungry

Rocky: a little

Ryder fills all the pups bowls and they ate all of it execpt rocky who ate half of his food

Ryder: is that all your going to eat

Rocky: yeah I'm not that hungry

Ryder: okay now its time for bed pups okay

All pups: okay


	4. Chapter 4

**hey I don't know if I am going to continue the other story dangerous in friendship I will put it on hold till I feel like writing it again glad you enjoy this story so far**

So as in the last chapter zuma got into a coma and this is going to be a zumaxrocky so if you don't like what I'm doing then you don't have to read it

The next morning Katie was checking to see if zuma woke up from his coma yet

Katie: come on zuma please

Just then she heard the door open and saw rocky walking in

Katie: hey rocky what's up

Rocky: oh nothing just seeing how zuma is doing

Katie: oh he is still in a coma

Rocky: can um I be alone with him even though he's not awake yet

Katie: sure

Katie leves the room

Rocky: Zuma you probley can't hear me cause your in a coma but um I think I like you more then a best friend to you and I really miss you I want to see your smile that you have everyday and I feel sorry that you can't go to the beach as much like you used too I just want you to know that I uh love you and you might not feel the same way even though you don't enjoy being in love with Skye cause she also loves you I don't want to fight over you cause of her though so once you wake up from your coma I would like to hear what you think of me

Rocky kisses Zuma's for head not noticing that Katie heard the whole thing

Katie: that was so cute Rocky

Rocky jumps: y you heard t the w whole t thing

Katie: and saw you kissing his for head I will tell you when zuma wakes up okay

Rocky: okay

The other pups and Ryder came and saw rocky

Ryder: there you are rocky we were looking every where for you

Rocky: I had to go I miss him

Ryder: I know but he will be awake soon we will all help

Katie: yeah once he's awake you can play with him cause I think he is ready for the stiches on his stomic can be removed now I might as well do it now then when he wakes up

Ryder: right

Katie: marshal you can take a break until he wakes up okay

Marshal: okay

Skye jumps on zuma's bed and gives him a small lick and then jumps back off

Ryder: we should probly go so Katie can do what she wants to do

Skye: where are we going to go

Ryder: how about the pup park

All but rocky: okay

Rocky: Ryder I am going to be at the look out

Ryder: I think you should come with us

Rocky: but

Ryder: I know your upset rocky but please come with us

Rocky: okay I will but I don't want to play I just want to watch

Ryder: okay rocky if that's what you want

Rocky: yeah it is

Ryder: okay but if you want to talk you can see me or the other pups

Rocky: okay but I will be fine now needing to talk to you

Ryder gives him a pat and they all went to the park

At the pup park

Skye rubble chase and marshal started playing while rocky was on the grass

Marshal: I am going to talk to rocky

He went right to rocky and rocky was trying to look away

Marshal: we need to talk

Rocky: I want To be alone

Marshal: I just want to help you

Rocky: okay fine

Marshal: what's wrong ever since zuma is in a coma you have not been your self I am going to check you okay

He checks rocky's heart rate and then notices something

Marshal: um (wispers do you um you know have a crush on zuma)

Rocky blushes: um maybe don't tell anyone okay

Marshal: I won't I promise

Rocky hugs marshal: thanks I owe you one

Marshal: what do you mean

Rocky: do you have a crush on Everest

Marshal: he he yeah

Rocky: then I will help you with her oh and we should tell her what happened to zuma anyway

Marshal: omg it has been days since omg she is not going to like hearing it when we found out right away

Rocky: oh your right

Ryder: hey pups I see your talking rocky

Rocky: yeah and we just found out we forgot to tell Everest about Zuma

Ryder: oh your right well we can tell her now

Marshal and rocky: okay

Rocky wispers to marshal: and you can tell her how you feel while we talk to each other

Marshal wispers: maybe

Ryder calls Everest

At Jake's mountain

Everest just woke up when she heard Ryder's call

Everest yawns: hey Ryder what's up

Ryder: hey sorry for the short notice but Zuma is in a coma

Everest: what how

Ryder: he's allergic to jelly fish

Everest: you should of told me sooner

Ryder: I know I forgot about it until Marshal and rocky told me

Everest: yeah I just woke up too btw

Ryder: oh and I think marshal wants to tell you something

Marshal: he he right okay Everest

Everest: yeah marshal

Marshal: when we first met I started to have feelings like love feelings and since we don't see each other I don't know how we can see each other

Everest: I can ask Jake if I can start visiting you guys can't right now cause he is still sleeping

Marshal: what did you two do last night that made you this tired

Everest: help snow boarders skiers and closing the slope a lot of things that had us really busy last night Jake had to carry me To my pup house cause I fell asleep and so you have a crush on me

Marshal: yeah I do

Everest: I do too marshal once Jake wakes up I will ask him if I can come visit ( then her stomic growls causing her to blush and that also wakes Jake up

Jake: I can tell your hungry Everest so let me feed you okay

Everest: hehe sorry Jake

Jake: you cant help it Everest

Everest: oh um Jake

Jake: yeah Everest

Everest: can I visit the other pups

Jake: sure

Ryder hears Jake and takes his pup pad back

Ryder: hey Jake

Jake: hey Ryder is it okay if Everest comes over

Ryder: sure oh and um I have to tell you something about zuma

Jake: what about him

Ryder: he got Stung by jelly fish and was allergic to them and just yesterday he went into a coma

Jake: poor Zuma how are the pups taking it

Ryder: four out of five are fine

Jake: witch one is upset

Ryder: rocky is

Jake: oh I am going to send Everest now okay

Ryder: okay he hands it back to Marshal

Everest: I get to see you pups I'm so excided

Marshal: me too

Everest arrives at the pup park

Everest: so um you have a huge crush on me

Marshal does not answers he just stares at her

Everest: well

Rocky pushes Marshal closer to Everest and then hides and they find each other so close that their nose is touching causing both of them to blush

Then marshal brings her close and then kisses her for 20 seconds

Everest: wow

Ryder: pups we are going to check on Zuma and some of you can get baths while you are there too

 **in the next chapter Wait I won't spoil it so you have to find out what happens in the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

hey sorry for the delay i decided to make this story up to 20 chapters if you want to know how long it will be and i am not going to explain what is going to happen and well i hope you enjoy

at Katie's clinic

once the pups arrived there Ryder asked Katie if the pups can take a bath here

Katie: sure they can come on pups

all of them but rocky came over and she started the bath for Rubble and Marshal

Everest: Katie

Katie: hey Everest

Everest: i heard about Zuma about how he's in a coma in stuff

Rocky: yeah when will he wake up any way

Katie: i'm not sure when he will Rocky lets Just give him some time okay

Rocky: okay

Rubble and Marshal got out of their baths and Marshal then trips where the water was

after marshal is done slipping Everest walks over to him and licks his cheek causing him to blush

chase: did we miss something when we were at the park

Everest: um no why are you asking

Chase: cause um you just licked Marshal's cheek when he fell

Marshal: it was nothing i promise

Chase: okay Marshal i believe you

chase then jumps into the bath so does Everest

just then they heard a thud coming from the bed

Katie: uh oh Zuma

she carefully picks him up and puts it back also checks to make sure he is breathing

Katie: come on come on

Ryder: whats wrong

Katie: i can't tell if he's breathing Ryder

then they saw Zuma opening his eyes

Katie: oh thank goodness

she hugs Zuma and he looks comfused

Zuma: um uh hi

Ryder: how are you Zuma

Zuma gets scared and runs off

Rocky blocks his exit

Zuma: i have to get out of here

rocky: Zuma no whats wrong

Zuma: i don't know any of you i'm going to the beach

as soon as marshal heard him say that he blocked the door with rocky

Chase and Everest then jumped out of the bath to see whats going on

chase: whats going on

Ryder: i don't know pups

Katie picks Zuma up and does some tests on him to see whats wrong

Katie: well the good news he is all better but the bad news he does not rember anything witch i don't understand a jellyfish doing that

marshal: maybe it stung him so hard that it was hurting his head

Katie: you might be right Marshal so you pups have to help him with the things he needs to rember okay

Ryder: don't worry Katie we will help him rember

after that they left zuma fell asleep

ryder: i will put him back and you tell the other pups that he is sleeping okay

rocky: okay ryder

rocky runs over to the other pups

chase: hey rocky how is zuma

Rocky: sleeping

Everest: well i should get going

she then walks off and marshal sneaks with her

Everest: how long are we going to keep this a secret

marshal: i dont know but i love you

Everest: i love you too

they both then kiss not noticing that the others were watching the whole thing

she then leaves to go back to Jake's

when marshal turned around he was faced right in front of chase

marshal: hey chase whats up

chase: um are you and Everest dating

marshal: um y yeah we are

chase: that's what i though so why did you not say that when we were at Katie's then

marshal: i don't know

they then saw Zuma who looked happy

Rocky: zuma

Zuma: hey rocky

rocky: you rember

Zuma: yeah i just needed to sleep and then felt better

marshal: you still have to be careful

zuma: i know i don't want that to happen again i am going to ask Ryder what we can do

chase: okay bye zuma

zuma walks off and ran right to ryder

ryder: hey zuma whats up

zuma: nothing i just want to know what we can do

Ryder: well um what do you want to do

Zuma: well um can we go swimming at the pool

ryder: sure get the other pups

zuma: okay i will

so with that zuma left to tell the other pups

zuma: chase chase chase

chase: yeah whats up

zuma: we are going to the pool

Marshal: is it going to hurt you zuma

zuma: no i feel better a lot better marshal

rocky: i am going to stay far away from the splash this time

Skye: im so happy your okay zuma maybe after the pool we can play pup pup boogie

Zuma: and see who the master is

all pups laugh at that comment

marshal: you two are the best at pup pup boogie i cant tell who's better

Skye: i guess you should watch closely

Ryder: pups get ready so we can go

Zuma: right

10 to 20 minute's later

Skye: we're ready Ryder

Ryder: okay pups lets go

at the pool all the pups were swimming and as they were swimming zuma started to feel pain but didn't say anything after a while he couldn't hold the pain any more and yelped

Marshal: i knew this was a bad idea

Chase: why

Marshal: cause even though the stiches are out he would still feel pain better tell Ryder so we can go home ( he walks to Ryder) Ryder we need to go home

Ryder: whats wrong marshal

Marshal: Zuma is in pain i am going to get him out right now and give him a check up at the look out since i didn't bring my gear with me

he jumps in the pool and gets Zuma out of the water

Zuma: dude not cool i want to swim some more

Marshal: um Zuma i know you felt pain

Zuma: i was hoping no one noticed

Marshal: why

Zuma: cause i haven't been Swimming for a long time

Marshal: well we are going home and you are going to rest okay

Zuma: uhh okay

Ryder: sorry to ruin your fun pups but we have to go home cause Zuma is hurt ( he then picks up Zuma who was struggling to get out of his hands)

zuma: i can walk Ryder not like my paw hurts or anything

Ryder: its best if i carry you Zuma

Zuma growls: uhhhhhh

Ryder: Zuma don't growl at me

Zuma: sorry Ryder

back at the lookout Marshal checks on Zuma to make sure there are no injuries

Marshal: hmm i don't see anything but i suggest you rest so you can play again might as well wait to go to the pool till you are fully better

Zuma growls at marshal

Marshal: Zuma want me to tell Ryder you were growling again

Zuma: no

Marshal: then don't do it i understand that you want to play but you need to recover

Zuma: i am recovered Marshal

Marshal: just rest okay

Zuma quietly growls: okay

rocky: Zuma

Zuma: hi rocky

rocky: so i can tell you don't feel that well

Zuma: I DO FEEL WELL

rocky: okay sorry for saying that Zuma

Zuma: sorry rocky for yelling

Ryder then walks over

Ryder: what happened

Zuma: nothing

Ryder: Zuma tell me

Zuma: NOTHING I'M GOING TO THE BEACH TO BE ALONE

Ryder: Zuma you can't go to the beach

Zuma: why

Ryder: cause there are jelly fish there and you could get stung you are allergic to them you know

zuma: leave me alone

zuma then walks off and goes to the beach

Ryder: Zuma come back

rocky: i will get him Ryder okay

Ryder: okay rocky be carefull and make sure he stays away from the jelly fish

rocky: will do Ryder

he walks off to find zuma at the beach

then all the pups run over to Ryder

chase: where is rocky going and where is Zuma

ryder: Zuma ran to the beach and rocky is following him also making sure that he does not get too close to the jelly fish

Marshal: once Zuma got back he does not look happy

Ryder: i know marshal maybe he does not want us to worry about him

Marshal: we just don't want him to get stung again

Ryder: i know i hope rocky can find him

meanwhile with rocky

Rocky: zuma zuma where are you Zuma

Zuma was at the beach crying

zuma: why was i acting like that maybe if i go surfing i will feel better then i will rest

will rocky find zuma in good shape where he did not get stung at all or will he find zuma hurt and has to save him in the water find out in the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

so what we left off was when Zuma woke up from his coma and then runs away cause he is tired of Ryder and the other pups worrying about him so rocky asked Ryder if he could look for Zuma and bring him home to be safe or we hope he would be safe cause there are still jelly fish around the bay

Zuma: this is so cool finally i can be alone surfing and then relaxing on the beach with out the other paw patrol pups around me

he did not know that he was stung on his paw while he was surfing but rocky saw it

Rocky: Zuma get out of the water

Zuma: uhh why did you not leave me alone

Rocky: you got stung Zuma get out or you will be unconious under water

Zuma: i want alone time rocky so let me have it

Rocky: i will make you come out Zuma

Zuma: fine i will get out

he starts to get out then he felt pain and passed out

Rocky: uhh

rocky dives in the water not worrying that he was getting wet got Zuma out and took him right to Katie's

Rocky: Katie can you look at Zuma's paw please

Katie: did he get stung

Rocky: yeah i saw it i told him to get out so he won't pass out at first he refused and then he started to get out and then passed out in the water i got him out since i was the only one there

Katie: explains why you are wet huh

Rocky: yeah and he is also mad at us cause we keep worrying about him he already growled at Ryder and i think marshal too

Katie: oh and this is not as bad his paw is swelled up i just need to rap it and he is free to go can you take him all the way back to the lookout

rocky: yeah i can

Katie: okay

she wraps Zuma's swollen paw and then carefully puts him on rocky's back

Katie: if there are any more problems on Zuma tell Ryder to call me or have Marshal take care of it okay

rocky: okay thanks Katie

he then finally make's it back to the lookout and once he saw Ryder he explained what happened at the beach

Ryder: okay thanks for taking care of Zuma by taking him to Katie's

marshal: we have to make sure he does not bite at his cast when he wakes up

as marshal said that Zuma woke up

zuma: rocky did you save my life

rocky: um yes i did

Zuma: thanks dude

ryder: you two want to be alone

Rocky: yes please Ryder

Ryder: come on Marshal

Marshal: coming (whispers to rocky are you going to tell him how you feel)

rocky whisper's: yeah

marshal whispers: good luck

rocky whispers: thanks marshal

marshal then leaves with ryder

zuma: so um why did you want to be alone with me

rocky: i said this when you were in a coma but you probly did not hear what i said

zuma: what did you say

Rocky: that i l love y you

zuma did not know what to say but he went up to his carefully and they kissed

rocky's dream came true he finally was more then a best friend to zuma

they then broke the kiss and was relieved that no one saw them

Zuma: rocky when did you love me and how

Rocky: i first loved you when i saw you hurt i felt really bad and wanted to be by your side ever since but since you kept getting hurt it was hard cause we were not allowed to see each other and how was because your my best friend Zuma and now more then my friend so please don't get mad if anyone is worried about you cause we just don't want you to get stung okay since we know what can happen

Zuma: yeah sorry for running away like that rocky i won't do it again okay

rocky: okay

they shared one last kiss and after that zuma fell asleep

Rubble: hey rocky

rocky blushes: rubble what are you doing here

rubble: i was just wondering if you wanted to play but you looked busy cause your blushing

rocky: no i'm not (blushing)

rubble: okay

Rubble then walks away

rocky: oh that was close

rocky then falls asleep right next to Zuma

a hour later

Skye: weired i haven't seen rocky or Zuma in a while

rubble: they are here Zuma was sleeping when i saw him while rocky was blushing

Chase: wow i did not know that Rocky liked liked Zuma i thought they were Just friends

Marshal: what are you talking about Pups

Chase: Zuma and rocky

Skye: yeah ever since Zuma got hurt rocky has been worried about him a lot i have been too but i can tell Zuma does not love me like i do with him and i understand why now

chase: it's okay Skye

Skye: thanks Chase

chase was starting to get nervous around Skye he did not know what to say next so he just stared at her

Marshal: chase

he does not listen to Marshal just keeps staring at Skye

Marshal: CHASE

chase: ahh Marshal what was that for

Marshal: do you have a crush on her

Chase blushes: um uh maybe

Marshal: then tell her

Chase: what i can't i'm scared to tell her how i feel Marshal

marshal: i was scared at first trying to ask Everest then i was brave enough to tell her

just then rocky came over

chase: hey rocky is zuma still sleeping i Guess

rocky: no he's awake just can't stand cause of his one paw and he does not want to hurt it even more

Zuma: pups help

Rocky: zuma come on pups

they all went to Zuma and marshal came over with his pup pack

marshal: hmm well i have to take this cast off to see the problem hmm oh this is not good Ryder

Ryder: what's wrong Marshal

marshal: i think the paw that is swollen by the jelly fish is swelling up bad it does not look good

Ryder: hmm your right Marshal we should clean it up before it starts to get infected and wrap it

Marshal: should we take him to Katie's again

Ryder: yeah we should take him there

Zuma: it hurts

Ryder: i know Zuma we will get you to Katie's okay

rocky: it's going to be okay Zuma i promise

Zuma: rocky can you come and stay with me

rocky: is that okay with you Ryder

Ryder: sure rocky

rocky: yeah

Marshal: i'm ready to take him at Katie's

Ryder: okay

he carefully take's zuma and puts him in the ambulance after Zuma was put in rocky also jumped in it

Marshal: is rocky going there to comfort Zuma

Ryder: yeah he is

Marshal: okay i will be right back after i drop him off okay

Ryder: okay Marshal

why do the jelly fish keep stinging Zuma if you are not a Zuma x rocky being in love then don't read this story cause i don't want to see bad comment's about that and will chase ever get the chance to tell skye how he feels about her and will Katie know what to do to help Zuma find out in the next chapter witch will be tomorrow


	7. Chapter 7

Marshal's on his way to Katie's with rocky and Zuma

Zuma: rocky my paw hurts really bad

rocky: it's going to be okay

Marshal finally arrives and jumps out to get Katie

marshal: sorry Katie Zuma's paw hurts really bad

Katie: okay i will get him from your truck

she goes to his truck and finds rocky comforting zuma

Zuma: Katie my paw hurts so much

Katie: i will put stuff on it to help it okay

rocky: i will be by your side zuma don't worry

Katie: oh your here too rocky

rocky: yeah to keep company

Katie: okay and marshal i will take it from here okay

marshal: okay see ya Katie i will pick him up when your done

after he left she brings Zuma inside and take's off the cast

Katie: this is not good i think his paw might have a infection cause it's worse then i thought

Rocky: can you still treat it Katie

Katie: yeah i can it's going to hurt him though

Zuma: i don't want it to hurt i just want to feel better

Katie: i know you don't want to feel pain but rocky will be there to help you okay

Rocky: yeah don't worry Zuma

Katie gets ready to try and get rid of the infection by cleaning all the bad stuff that was coming from his cast and after all the cleaning was done she put a shot in his leg so he won't feel as much pain as before and that caused him to wimper and yelp

Zuma: ouch

Katie: sorry zuma are you ready to go home after i put this cast on you

Zuma: yeah

Katie: just to warn you it will itch and if you bite it then marshal will have to put a cone on you okay

Zuma: okay i will try not to itch

Rocky calls marshal through his pup tag telling him they are ready to go

after the talk through the pup tags marshal came right away

Katie: i told zuma that you will put a cone if he decides to bite at his cast since it is the itchy kind

marshal: okay come on rocky

Katie picks zuma up while rocky jumps right on

Marshal: i hope this is it i will see if i can help him if he gets hurt again cause you need to rest

Katie: okay thanks marshal oh and Zuma needs to rest around two times a day it will help him feel better quicker and don't go in the pool or the beach till he is fully recovered

Marshal: okay Katie

he then drives all the way back to the lookout

at the lookout Ryder see's them right away

Ryder: all the other pups are in bed so the rest of you should be in bed too okay

Marshal: okay Ryder oh put Zuma in his

Ryder right

as Ryder opened the door he saw Zuma and rocky sleeping next to each other

Ryder i will also get rocky too

he gets zuma and that caused him to wake up and yelp

Ryder: sorry Zuma i am going to put you in your pup house okay

Zuma: okay careful

Ryder: okay

he puts Zuma in his pup house and went to grab rocky after he did he puts him in his pup house

marshal: i will put this in my spot turn it into my pup house and then go to bed okay

Ryder: okay good night

all the pups were sleeping well execpt zuma he was so itchy with his cast so he decided to bite at it and then fell back asleep

in the morning Ryder went to check on Zuma and then calls marshal

Marshal: what is it

Ryder: looks like he was biting at his cast in the middle of the night

Marshal: i will put a new one on and then put a cone on him

after that was done Zuma woke up

Zuma: morning

Ryder: were you itchy last night

Zuma: yeah is that why i guess have the cone on

Marshal: yeah that is what Katie said if you bite at your cast then i have to put a cone on you

Zuma: oh sorry it was so itchy and so is this one

he tries to get it but ends up falling on his face with the cone and then heard the other pups but rocky laugh so Ryder put him back up and Zuma did not look happy after he was laughed at

Zuma: it's not funny i will get you for laughing

he tries to Run but Ryder picks him up

Zuma: they laughed at me Ryder

Ryder: i know and it was not nice of them to do that i will have a talk with them okay

Zuma: okay thanks Ryder

at City hall

Mayor goodway: i can't wait till zuma enter's the surfing contest this year i better tell Ryder about it

just as Ryder was going to talk to the pups he gets a call from his pup pad

Ryder: hello Ryder here

Mayor goodway: hey Ryder just want to tell you that i have Zuma in to surf this year so he should get ready so he can practice he has a week to do it until the compition

Ryder: sorry i have to cancel it

Mayor goodway: what's the reason to do that

Ryder: Zuma is hurt and it's best if he's not near any water until he is fully healed

mayor goodway: i don't think i would be able to cancel it Ryder

Ryder: can i have one of my other pups do it for him

Mayor goodway: i don't know Ryder

Ryder: let me tell the pups and we will be right over to figue it out okay

Mayor goodway: okay Ryder thanks

Ryder: no problem no job is too big no pup is too small

Ryder: paw patrol to the lookout

all pups: Ryder needs us

marshal: we will go in last cause i don't want to hurt you cause i always have a wipe out

Zuma: okay

after all the pups marshal was really careful until he triped causing both him and zuma to run into the other pups

zuma: ow

marshal: sorry Zuma and pups

how will zuma react when he finds out what the emergency is about and how are they going to solve it since he is hurt and who would replace him ( there is going to be a specal guest in the next chapter but i'm not telling who it is you are just going to find out)(it is a oc but not saying the name)


	8. Chapter 8

once at the line and Chase telling Ryder they are ready for action

Ryder: okay pups mayor goodway told me that she signed Zuma up for a surfing contest

Zuma: i can't do it though cause of my paw

Ryder: i know Zuma

Zuma: but i do know someone that might be able to do it

Ryder: who is it

Zuma: my mom

Ryder: did she retire

Zuma: yeah but i can ask if she can do it and if she can't then she can just train the other pups to surf

Ryder: that's good how are you going to contact her

Zuma: i can tell my dad then he can tell her

Ryder: okay

Zuma puts his dad on the screen

Jeff: hello my son Zuma

Zuma: hey dad

Jeff: what happened to your paw

Zuma: oh um i got stung by a jellyfish

Jeff: no reason for a cast

Zuma: um i am allergic to it and had a small infection on it

jeff: Cindy

Cindy came over

Zuma: mom

Cindy: hey Zuma

Zuma: can i ask you something please

Cindy: sure

Zuma: um mom can you do the surfing contest for me please

Cindy: honey i would but i'm retired and they don't allow retired dogs surf

Zuma: can you teach my friends

Cindy: honey i'm not allowed at the beach even to teach you and beside's you know how to surf

Zuma: i know but mom i'm hurt

Cindy: huh zuma honey i'm sorry but i can't help you

Zuma: what are we supposed to tell mayor goodway then

Cindy: Jeff we are going to adventure bay

Jeff: right and we should go now because there is a train heading there now

Cindy: we are heading to your town by train okay Zuma we should get going then we can sort out the problem okay

Zuma; okay bye mom

Ryder: okay so i Just need Chase Marshal Skye and Rubble Rocky take zuma to the train station to meet his parents okay

Chase: chase is on the case

marshal: ready for a ruff ruff rescue

Rocky: green means go

Zuma: let's dive in

Skye: let's take to the sky

Rubble: rubble on the double

Ryder: all right paw patrol is on a roll

they all went to their trucks Zuma limped over to rocky's truck and then they all left rocky and Zuma went to the train station while the other's went to city hall

at the train station

Cindy: i hope Zuma understands cause he looked upset

Jeff: i'm sure he's fine

they then see Rocky and Zuma arrive

Rocky: hey guys

Jeff: wow you have grown since um uh never mind

Rocky: don't worry i know what you were going to say something about my parents

Jeff: sorry i forgot you were there when um it happened

Rocky wiped away his tears: i'm fine don't worry

Cindy: um rocky right

Rocky: yeah that's me

Cindy: it's okay i don't know why he mentioned that he know's it upsets you and where's Zuma

Zuma carefully gets out of the truck: right here mom

Cindy: oh hun if i knew you were allergic a long time ago i wouldn't teach you about the water

Zuma: i'm fine mom just (yawns)

Jeff: tired

Zuma: yeah i can sleep in the truck while we go

Cindy: how are we going to fit

Rocky: hmm i might have something in my truck

he looks and take's out everything that he does not need until he finds what he needs

Rocky: found a wagon and a hook to put it on only two can go on the wagon though

Jeff: i can go in the passanger seat with you while Cindy and Zuma go in the wagon cause he is already snuggling with his mom

Rocky: okay might have to wake Cindy up

Jeff: right Cindy wake up

Cindy: oh okay so what's the plan

Jeff: I will sit up front and you sit in the wagon with Zuma

Cindy: okay

She picks Zuma up and puts him in the wagon and then she goes in after then Jeff gets in after rocky and the go right to City hall

Ryder: I was about to call you pups and is Zuma okay

Jeff: yeah he is just resting

Marshal: that's good he needs it

Cindy: so um

Ryder: Mayor goodway

Cindy: um Mayor Goodway

Mayor goodway: yes

Cindy: I see your having trouble figuing out who will replace our son

Mayor goodway gets a good look at her and relizie that she was a famous surfing pup: your really famous when it comes to surfing Cindy

Cindy: thanks but I'm retired now

Mayor goodway: oh well do you two know who should replace

Jeff: how about rocky

Rocky: what no thanks

Jeff: I know you won't like it

Cindy: they don't like it when no one shows up after they are singed up it happened to me twice

Rocky: how

Cindy: um Nate and then Zuma my youngest was born um near winter

Cindy and Jeff: Molly

Jeff: where does molly live she could replace Zuma

Cindy: I forgot before I retired I taught her to surf too

Ryder: I think she is with Captain turbot she stays in the light house though just in Case the power would go out

Cindy: well we have to get her she is our other choice beside's rocky so if she agree's to it rocky does not have to face his fear

Ryder: well I have to ask captain turbot if that would be okay with her

Just then a lot of people saw Cindy and started to take pictures of her

Cindy: woah woah

Person 1: can you surf for us please

Everyone else: yeah please

Jeff: sorry she's retired and on a mission to see if her daughter will surf

Person 2: where is your son

Cindy: in the wagon but be quiet

They all went around him and Jeff and Cindy were not happy

Cindy: stay away from him he's hurt bad

They all then left

Cindy: I understand I was popular but please I'm retired

Jeff: so um Ryder can she surf

Ryder: yup i will pick her up and you two can come with me

Cindy: does um captain Turbot take pictures

Ryder: yeah why

Cindy: I have enough of them some people just came and took pictures of me

Ryder: he takes pictures of rare animals so don't worry

Cindy: thanks

They arrive at the light house

Captain turbot: once she heard about her parents she got exicted and the one she had broke so she needs a new one

Ryder: she can use one of Zuma's old ones

Molly: I can't wait and I though Zuma was going to be the one doing this

Ryder: he was and then since he's hurt he can't

Molly: well I will still come

Back at city hall

When they were there they saw Zuma up

Zuma: uh hey molly

Molly: hey Zuma haven't seen each other in a while huh

Zuma: yeah

Molly: so you um got hurt

Marshal: more like got stung and then being allergic to the jelly fish

Molly hid behind her mom

Cindy: sorry she is only comtorbal around family member's

Marshal: oh

Jeff: um Zuma

Zuma: yeah

Jeff: can she use one of your surf boards

Zuma: sure anything for my sister and she can keep it too

Rocky: yeah he has his orginal one in his pup house all the old ones he gives me

Jeff: you get new ones every year

Rocky: I make them what ever I see laying around I find and put it in my truck

Jeff: that would explain why it took you a long time till you found what you need

Rocky: heh heh so um here you go molly

Molly: thanks rocky

Rocky: your welcome

Molly: can I go practice now mom

Cindy: sure molly

Molly: thanks mom

Mayor goodway: molly is now on the list instead of Zuma but next year they want him to be there

Jeff: so um Cindy

Cindy: yeah

Jeff: where do you want to go now

Cindy: we can stay here and watch molly at the compitation

Jeff: okay

Ryder: you can stay at the lookout too

Cindy: okay

So they all went back to the lookout while molly went back to captain turbot once she saw his boat

Find out in the next chapter where the real surfing will began


	9. Chapter 9

It was the day of the contest molly was getting ready and was talking to her parents

Molly: I can't wait for the contest

Cindy: well I don't want you to get mad if you don't win okay

Molly: mom I will win the mayor wants me to beat foggy bottom

Cindy: I know but its not all about that

Molly: mom oh and is zuma going to watch me

Jeff: i don't know

Ryder came with all 5 pups

Cindy: is zuma home

Ryder: yeah with Katie

Cindy: okay andv I hope that there are no people who are taking pictures cause I am not in the mood

Jeff: it had been happening all week ever since we got here

Announcer: all pups to the starting line

Molly: oh I gotta go see ya after the contest

Cindy and Jeff: okay

After the contest

Announcer: the winner is molly from adventure bay

Cindy and Jeff ran right too her

Announcer: Cindy you raise nice kids

Cindy: thanks I would of done it but I'm retired

Announcer: you should be able to surf for fun

Cindy: well where i live I'm not allowed

Announcer: oh sorry about that

Cindy: its cool even though I really want to surf again

Announcer: well your allowed to surf here

Cindy: thanks I might think about getting out of retirement now

Jeff: that sounds like a good idea Cindy

Cindy: thanks

At the lookout Zuma fell asleep

Katie got a call from Ryder

Ryder: hey Katie how is Zuma

Katie: sleeping so how did the contest go

Ryder: it was good molly won

Molly: Ryder

Ryder: hold on molly

Molly: okay

Katie: that's when are you going to come back

Ryder: soon

Jeff: excuse me Ryder

Ryder: yeah Jeff

Jeff: Cindy and I are going to leave in three days so can we see Zuma

Ryder: of course you can you are his parents

Cindy: Jeff why did you ask that

Jeff: cause Zuma is hurt and usually if people or pups are hurt you can't see them until they are better

Cindy: good point

molly then comes in

molly hey Zuma

Zuma: hey sis

molly: can you take me for a ride on your hovercraft

Zuma: i can't go in the water unless i'm fully healed

molly: please

Zuma: molly i can't

molly: i want you to do it Zuma now

Zuma: no molly

molly got really mad and started to attack Zuma

Zuma: get off of me molly

molly: no you won't take me for a ride

she starts to bite at him and while he tries to get away she gets his belly causing him to yelp

Jeff and Cindy heard Zuma and were not happy of what they saw

Jeff: MOLLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ZUMA AND WHY

molly: i asked him if he could take me for a ride but he refused to do it

Cindy: he was hurt and also not allowed to go near the water

Molly: what kind of water pup is not allowed to go in the water

Jeff: molly say sorry to your brother now

molly: why

Cindy: you hurt him hun

she then uses Zuma's pup tag to tell Ryder what happened and to bring marshal with him

once Ryder got the call he came right away with Marshal

Jeff: thanks Cindy for getting Ryder and Ryder thanks for coming too

Ryder: no problem

Marshal: what happened

Jeff: Molly attacked Zuma cause he won't take her for a ride on his hovercraft

Marshal: oh okay i am going to check to see if anything is broken

he checks and finds one broken bone and then everything else was sprained and then wraps them up

Ryder: i will tell captain turbot that she is going to the pound

molly: no i don't want to go there

Jeff: either that or your coming home with us and staying with us for a long time

molly: why can't i just stay with captain turbot

Ryder: cause i don't want you to think you can get what ever you want and then attack people

molly: okay i will come with mom and dad

Cindy: um let's see the train leaves in two days

Jeff: can you say sorry to your brother molly

molly: yeah

she goes up to Zuma

molly: hey zuma

Zuma: hey molly whats up

molly: i'm sorry for um hurting you i shouldn't of done that

Zuma: yeah you shouldn't now i have to wait longer to do missions

molly: heh i didn't think of that i don't know why i did it too i think i have evil in me for some reason

zuma: do you want to get checked

molly: no thanks i will just have to control it i guess

zuma: okay if you need help then i will get marshal to check on you

molly: okay thanks do you need help to go to your pup house

Zuma: yes please molly

molly helps Zuma and walks him over to his pup house and lays him down inside there

zuma: thanks

molly: your welcome

as she was about to go back she was met by rocky

molly: hey rocky what's up

rocky: why did you hurt zuma like that

molly: i don't know i was mad and i guess turned evil when it happened i said sorry to him though

rocky: oh well i will let you go just have to watch you to make sure it won't happen again

molly: i promise it won't happen again okay

it turned into night time and Molly was not feeling that well she kept thinking about Zuma and how she hurt him

molly: i feel terible doing this who made me hurt him i want to know

voice: you will never know the reason molly

molly: who are you and how do you know me

voice: can't tell you but meet me in the morning with one of the paw patrol pups vecicals

molly: why do you want me to come to you

voice: listen molly you can't love your brother

molly: why not

voice: he is allergic to jelly fish and gets more attetion then you and Nate do

molly: how do you know what he is allergic to and also how do you know what my other brother's name

voice: listen molly just come to me and i will explain everything so when you come i actully want to see your whole family

molly: like my mom dad and brother's

voice: yes all of them

molly: can you tell me your name i won't tell any one else what your name is

voice: okay i will tell you my name is Mary your sister i died before you were born

molly: why did you make me hurt our brother

Mary: cause my ex does not like him at all and he started to hurt me and ended up killing me so please don't tell mom dad Zuma or Nate

molly: i won't i promise i just don't want to hurt Zuma again okay

Mary: okay sorry about that see you at noon

Molly: okay bye sis

Mary: bye

Molly: now since i know i have a sister i have to make sure i don't tell any of them and now i should tell Nate to come over

she contacts Nate and he told her he will be there in about an hour

with Zuma

Zuma: mom dad

Jeff and Cindy came over

Jeff: what's wrong Zuma

Zuma: i'm feeling pain like a lot of pain

Cindy: i will get Marshal

she runs to Marshal's pup house and once she was there she tapped on him and that made him jump

marshal: ahh oh hey Zuma's mom whats wrong

Cindy: um Zuma is in a lot of pain can you check on him

Marshal: sure

they both ran over back to Zuma's pup house

Marshal: hmm i need to change the bandage on him and put new ones on also change the one on his paw

he takes it off cleans it making sure not to hurt Zuma and then puts new ones on

then nate and molly came

Nate: wow what happened Zuma

Zuma: Nate

Cindy and Jeff: Nate

Nate: molly told me to come she want's us to go somewhere to meet someone or somepup she won't tell me who though

Cindy: i'm so happy to see you

Nate: me too mom and what happened to Zuma

they explained everything of how Zuma got stung and being allergic not being able to be in a surfing compition to getting attacked by molly

Nate: wow that was a lot i missed are you okay Zuma

Zuma: i feel pain but i'm fine

Molly: okay so after lunch we all are going to leave and meet this pup okay

Marshal: Zuma is hurt how is he going to go

Molly: um does anyone else know how to drive the hovercraft

marshal: Ryder does

molly: then Ryder it is

Marshal: well does this pup want you to meet in the water

molly: um no

Marshal: then i will take you where did this pup want you to meet

molly: um i think at big view trail

Marshal: you think

Molly: i will be right back

Molly runs and goes to a area where no one can see her

Molly: Mary Mary

Mary: Molly what is it

Molly: where do you want us to meet you

Mary: um at the mountains

molly: the one with the snow on top

Mary: yeah that one

molly: i will be there

she runs back and tells them

Molly: okay at the mountain with the snow on top

Zuma: Jake's mountain

Molly: yeah that one

i hope you enjoyed this chapter and do you think molly will be able to keep Mary a secret for a long time find out in the next chapter


	10. Chapter 10

It as after lunch and molly took her whole family to Jake's mountain she was so exicted to meet mary over there she does not notice that Zuma stops though

Jeff: Zuma are you okay

Zuma: no I'm not my paw hurts where the sting is I can't walk much further

Cindy: well call marshal and tell him to get you

Molly: guys come on let's go

Nate: molly Zuma has to go back he is in pain

Molly: we don't have time to go back

Nate: I think marshal is going to come to pick him up

Molly: I really want him to meet this pup though

Jeff: molly I know but Zuma is in pain

Cindy: Jeff

Jeff: yes hun

Cindy: he passed out

Jeff: oh we really need to get him then

Molly: come on Nate let's go

Nate: um no thanks I am staying with Zuma

Molly: uhhh come on I don't care if he got stung just take him on your back and we can go

Jeff: lisen molly he could die if its not treated understand just go up there by your self if it is impotant to you

Molly: I promised I will bring you guys with me

Jeff: then tell this pup to go to the lookout

Nate: yeah and I can't stay for long I have to go home and it is a long way there

Molly: okay I will tell this pup to go to the lookout but this pup will not be happy

Cindy: I know meeting this pup is important to you hun but think of other pups too like zuma

Jeff: um he really looks like he is in pain Cindy

Cindy: right well let's go I can't lose another pup mary is enough

Jeff: don't talk about her hun its really sad

Cindy: I know sorry

Nate: um guys is Zuma's paw supposed to swell up and have puss come out

Cindy looks at his paw: no I don't think so we should go no more talking let's get to marshal now

So they all ran back with Zuma on Nate's back and ran all the way back to the lookout

Jeff: Ryder where's marshal we need him now

Ryder: oh he is in the lookout and what happened to Zuma

Nate: I'm not sure I noticed his paw swelling up and here was some bad puss with it

Ryder: yeah Marshal needs to look at this

So they went inside and told Marshal

Cindy: Marshal can you please look at Zuma

Marshal: sure what happened were you near the water

Jeff: no we were not

Marshal: oh and I guess I should of stayed with you

Nate: yeah

Marshal: well I will check his paw and see what I can do

So he took Zuma with him in another room and went right to work and that was when Zuma woke up

Zuma: marshal stop the pain please

Marshal: don't worry Zuma I will I have to give your paw a shot so don't get scared even though it will hurt

Zuma: okay I will try

So Marshal gave him a shot and Zuma wimpered

Marshal: are you okay now

Zuma: yeah I am

Marshal: okay I am going to clean it up now

After he cleans it up he noticed that there is another infection

Marshal: oh this is not good I understand why it was hurting so much the puss is still coming I will try to clean it again and then I will put another cast on since the other one got ruined

Zuma: okay can I take a nap right now

Marshal: yeah you need your rest

So zuma fell asleep while Marshal did the rest on him and when he was don't he let Zuma's family see him again

Jeff: so what was wrong

Marshal: he had a bad infection on his paw from when the Jellyfish got him

Cindy: um is he

Marshal: just sleeping mam

Cindy: oh thank goodness

Nate: are you okay mom I know you are in pain thinking of you know who

Cindy: yeah I'm fine

Then rocky came over

Marshal: checking on Zuma rocky

Rocky: yeah Ryder told me what happened so is he okay

Marshal: yeah sleeping I gave him a shot to get rid of the pain so when he wakes up he shouldn't be in much pain but he has to be careful and stay in here for tonight or two

Rocky: okay

With molly

Molly: Mary are you there

Mary: yeah and where is your or our family

Molly: oh they left cause of Zuma he keeps getting attetion and I don't like it I want them to See you so bad and they just only care about Zuma he can stay here and feel the pain if he wants

Mary: well molly I think you might be jelous of Zuma

Molly: I guess your right and umm you have to go to the lookout with me

Mary: okay

So molly and mary (in ghost form) came all the way to the lookout

Molly: mom dad I'm here with my friend

Jeff and Cindy came out along with Nate

Cindy: where is this pup

Molly: hold on

Molly: Mary put on a discise

Mary: like a costume

Molly: yeah get something from rockys pup house

Mary: okay

So mary got something from this pup house like a brown cloth to go over her body making sure to put holes for her eyes ears nose and mouth

Mary: how's this

Molly: good not let's go oh and get something to make you look like your walking on the ground okay

Mary: okay

So mary got some stuff to make her walk like a regular pup

Molly: okay here she is

Mary: hey guys

Cindy reginised the voice and ran back in the lookout crying

Jeff: wait Mary

Mary: hey dad

Jeff: why are you wearing that stuff

Mary: molly wanted you to be able to see me so I got stuff from rockys pup house to make me look like a pup

Nate: well you made mom upset

Mary: if I would of known I would do that I wouldn't of done came here sorry

Molly: what are you sorry for and where's Zuma

Nate: sleeping

Molly: uhh why

Jeff: MOLLY YOU LISTEN RIGHT NOW HE IS HURT UNDERSTAND AND YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT MEETING YOUR LONG LAST SISTER CARE ABOUT OTHERS FOR A CHANGE LIKE CARE FOR ZUMA IM SURE HE WOULD BE HAPPY TO SEE YOU AROUND HIM

Molly: well how do you know he could be faking being allergic to jellyfish and I is probly a joke right like he should go swimming since he like water so why isn't he swimming

Jeff: being allergic to stuff is not a joke

Molly: well its funny

Jeff: MOLLY

Nate: dad is really mad at you you better stop molly

Mary: I am going back to the world where I belong now so bye I will vist Zuma soon

Nate: nice seeing you kinda

And she left

Cindy: hey guys

Jeff went over and nuzzled her and gave her a kiss and that grossed out Nate

Nate: really

Jeff: you will understand when you get a girlfriend

Nate: um all the girls there hate me

Jeff: at your school

Nate: yeah

Cindy: what about that ones girl who you were friends with that one time

Nate: she was tired of being bullied and hurt her self

Jeff: oh sorry about that

Nate: I me and my friend tried to help her but it didn't work

Cindy: I'm really sorry

Nae: yeah oh and I should get going or my rain is going to leave with out me bye

With that nate left

Jeff: well our train leave tomorrow huh

Cindy: yeah oh and molly this is your last night with Captain turbot

Molly: okay I will go bye

She also leaves

Zuma then wakes up again

Marshal: hey how are you

Zuma: good the shot worked

Marshal: that's good I am going to check your paw and see how bad the infection is

Zuma: okay

So marshal checks the infection and then cleans it more

Marshal: looks like its getting worse so get some more sleep and I will see what I can do okay

Zuma: okay

He falls asleep again

 **wow a lot of yelling from Jeff huh and molly not Caring for zuma is not a good thing huh gonna work on Zuma's past after this one then maybe siblings day**

her


	11. Chapter 11

So the next day after everything went back to how it was Zuma finally felt better not in as much pain like he used to be in but he still has to be on Marshal's watch just in case stuff like that happens again so he was walking out and saw his parents packing up since this is their last stay and are waiting for molly so zuma went to them slowly and said goodbye to them

Zuma: bye mom and dad I will miss you

Cindy started to cry and hugged him: I will miss you too Zuma be careful okay

She then kisses his head and let Jeff go up to him

Jeff: Zuma I will also miss you and you can call us to talk anytime you want okay and even though it feels better be careful okay son cause I don't like to see you in pain

Zuma: I don't like to be in pain either dad and okay I will call you when I get the chance

Jeff gives him a hug and then molly finally came over

Molly: oh now your on your feet Zuma I though you were hurt

Cindy glares at her and molly knows she will get a warning if she kept it up

Zuma: um I feel better molly

Molly: so you can go for a swim

Zuma: I don't know

Cindy: molly we won't have time our train leaves in a hour

Zuma: I am going to rest cause I feel a little pain on my paw

Jeff: good thinking Zuma I am going to say bye to rocky okay and tell him to come to you okay

Zuma: okay( he lays down then goes to sleep)

Cindy looks at zuma in a worried way

Jeff: he will be fine Cindy Marshal seems to know what he's doing

Cindy: I know but I'm worried Jeff how come I didn't know he was allergic if I would of found out I wouldn't each him to love water ( she starts to cry)

Jeff came over and nuzzled her: its not your fault Cindy it just happened ( they kiss for a few seconds and then stopped)

Cindy: thanks Jeff I needed that

Jeff: well I got to see rocky so if you want you can stay with Zuma

Cindy: yes please I will

So she went to the room where Zuma was sleeping and layed down next to him and the Jeff went to find rocky but found Marshal first

Marshal: hey Jeff I am going to check on Zuma to see how he's feeling

Jeff: okay Cindy is with him right now she is really worried about him

Marshal: oh and are you guys going to leave soon

Jeff: yeah

Marshal: where are you going

Jeff: to see rocky

Marshal: oh he went on a mission with Ryder and Chase

Jeff: oh when will they be back

Marshal: I'm not sure

Jeff: oh well tell him to see Zuma then okay

Marshal: okay

So they both went back to Zuma and found that he woke up

Zuma: hey Marshal

Marshal: hey Zuma I just came to check on you okay

Zuma: okay

So Marshal gave Zuma a x ray

Marshal: hmm I should get you to Katie's so she look at it too

Cindy: I will come too

Jeff: okay 25 minutes till we have to leave so we can be at the train station 5 minutes early that goes for you too molly

Molly rolls her eyes

Jeff: excues me

Molly: ugg okay

Jeff: you are going to be a problem huh

Molly: I don't want to leave

Jeff: then you shouldn't of been mean

Molly: captain turbot is my owner I don't want to live on the streets besides I still have the collar with his address so if some one finds me I will blame you guys for taking me away from my owner ( she then covers her mouth and saw her mom run in the ambulance with Zuma crying)

Jeff: MOLLY I NEVER WANT TO HEAR THAT AGAIN YOU HEAR THAT IS NOT POLITE YOU UNDERSTAND UNTIL WE LEAVE YOU ARE ON TIME OUT OKAY GOT THAT ( he then had tears in his eyes cause he was hurt and did not want to yell at her even though he had no choice to do that)

Molly just looked at him but went into time out like she was supposed to and wimperd

At Katie's Clinic

Marshal: Katie can you check on Zuma please

Katie: sure

She takes him out and saw Cindy

Katie: what's wrong

Cindy: oh hey guess your Katie I am just upset because of my daughter molly she said that she turn me and Jeff in cause she knows people would call captain turbot about her and she would tell them that we kid napped her ( she continues crying)

Katie: all well I will look at Zuma okay to see how his paw is doing from the sting

She checks the paw by getting the old cast off and cleans all the puss that was on it so it won't get infected

Katie: hmm Zuma how do you feel

Zuma: a little pain Katie

Katie: that's not good (gives him a shot and he yelped and tried to move)

Zuma: ow

Katie: sorry Zuma and please don't move you would of caused more pain if you move like that

Zuma: sorry Katie ( he starts to lick his paw)

Katie: Zuma I need to put a cast on you and Marshal put the cone on him when you get home okay

Marshal: okay Katie I will

So Katie puts the cast on Zuma and puts him back in the ambulance and marshal drives off

Cindy: Zuma how are you feeling

Zuma: some pain but I'm fine

Back at the lookout rocky was waiting for Zuma and Jeff and molly were waiting for Cindy

Jeff: Cindy we have to go

Cindy: okay she kisses Zuma and leaves with them to go to the train station

Rocky: hey Zuma

Zuma: hey rocky

Rocky nuzzles him

Zuma: thanks I can't believe my sister she turned to be really mean even to my parents she maid my mom cry twice and also my dad she told them that she will have someone call her owner and blame them that they pup napped her even though they are her parents

Rocky: that was really Rude of her to say that

Zuma: I know well I should get rest

He carefully gets off and limps all the way to his room

Marshal: did he Just limp

Rocky: yeah I guess his paw was hurting him

Marshal: well I better check on him again then see ya rocky

Rocky: bye

With that he went to Zuma's room and his parents and sister went on the train to their home

Well probly not the best chapter for this story but I hope you like it and it seems like molly tries to get what she wants all the time by being mean do you think the punisment Jeff gave her taught her a leson won't be able to find out in the next chapter but in the one after that witch the next chapter will be up not next but the next one after that see ya then oh Zuma's past will be posted a new chapter before this one so I will see you when I post a chapter for Zuma's past so I hjope you will enjoy so R&R

Peace

Monkeylover25


	12. Chapter 12

**okay so first I want to say sorry for not uploading any of my stories I will make it up to you guys by posting wensday Thursday Friday after school for all my stories and Saturday and Sunday night so after that I hope to get back on sceduel and here is a chapter.**

So Marshal went to check on Zuma after he went and limped in his room

Marshal: hey zuma I can tell your hurt

Zuma: heh heh yeah the pain is really hurting me make it stop

Marshal: okay Zuma it will hurt though

he takes the cast off and Zuma whines in pain

Zuma: ow ow ow ow ow

Marshal: sorry Zuma it looks worse i should rap it back up

Zuma: ow ow ow ow ow make it stop please

Marshal: sorry Zuma

Ryder came running in

Ryder: whats wrong

Marshal: Zuma is in more pain then i though

Ryder: thats not good

Zuma: get rid of the pain please

Marshal: i don't think i can you have to go back to Katie's

Zuma: uh

the sting goes from his paw to his stomic

Zuma: uh hurry to Katie's please

Marshal: okay Ryder i am taking him now hopefully Katie can help him

Ryder: me and the other pups will come over then okay

Marshal: okay bye Ryder

he drives off and goes to Katie's

Marshal: Katie Zuma is in pain and it's really bad

Katie: coming Marshal

she comes out and see's that Zuma is about to pass out

Katie: Zuma stay awake for me

Zuma: i can't it hurts so much

Katie: okay

Marshal: should i check his tempeture

Katie: yeah i will get stuff to help with his pain and tell me how he is when your done okay

Marshal: okay Katie

she left to go in the back room and grabs the stuff and marshal checks his temperture

Marshal: that is really high and that's not good at all

Katie comes back

Katie: how bad is it

Marshal: it's bad

he hands Katie the thermonter

Katie: oh my gosh no wonder he is in pain his fever is taking over his body it would hurt if i put him in the bath cause of his paw

Marshal checks his breathing and finds it was really heavy

Katie: by the look on your face it does not look good

Marshal: his breathing is not good way too fast

Katie: i will hook him up to a machine to help with his breathing oh and can you give me a ice pack that might cool him down a little

at the lookout Ryder told the other pups what happened

Ryder: hey Pups i have bad news Zuma seems to get worse i don't really know how bad it is but he was in a lot of pain when Marshal was helping him

all the pups gasps and were all worried

Ryder: i will ask Marshal if we can see him

he calls Marshal on his pup pad

Marshal anwsers it

Marshal: hello Ryder what's up

Ryder: is it a good time to see Zuma

Marshal looks at Katie and she shook her head no

Marshal: sorry Ryder it's not a good time

Katie: tell Ryder i will call him

Marshal: um Katie is going to call you Ryder

Ryder: okay ( he hangs up on Marshal and answers Katie's call and saw a look that made him upset

Ryder: what happened to Zuma is he okay

Katie: i don't know Ryder he might be in a coma again and has a really high fever i am cooling him off the best i can though

she hears coughing

Katie: i think he is getting sick too Ryder it's not good since he is hurt i will try my best to help him okay trust me i might have to take him to the hospital if i am unable to help him since he's sick i don't want the other pups to get sick too

Ryder: okay Katie Marshal will stay with you okay

Katie: okay

Ryder hangs up

Ryder: pups Zuma is at Katie's and is sick she doesn't want any visitors cause you might get sick too

Chase: but Ryder who is going to do his mission if he's needed

Ryder: i will have him off missions and Marshal will stay there i will call him if i need him for any missions

a hour later at Katie's Zuma woke up

Katie: hey Zuma how are you feeling

Zuma: pain

Marshal: how much

Zuma: i don't know i want Ryder

Katie: Zuma you don't feel that good though

Zuma: i want to see him please

he tries to get up but marshal stops him

Marshal: i know you want to see Ryder but your sick and could get him and the pups sick too

zuma whimpers

Katie: i have a idea i will call Ryder and you can talk to him

Zuma: yes please Katie

she calls Ryder again

Ryder: hey Katie

Katie: Zuma is awake and wants to talk to you

Ryder: okay

Zuma: Ryder i miss you

Ryder: it's going to be okay Zuma

Zuma: Ryder everything hurts my paw and stomic and i don't feel that well

Ryder: i know Zuma Katie and Marshal will help you feel better okay

Zuma: when can you come over

Ryder: that's up to Katie and Marshal Zuma

Zuma tries to say something else but throws up and falls off the bed he was on

Ryder: Zuma

Katie: oh my i am taking him to the hospital and will call you later okay Ryder and you can visit him when he is at the hospital okay

Ryder: okay

so Katie hung up picked him up and told marshal to take them to the hospital

Marshal: okay Katie

they drive off

at the hospital

Katie: hi can i see a nurse and a doctor for Zuma

person at desk sure sit down and one will be on the way

so they waited for 10 to 20 minutes and a nurse came out

Nurse: i am here to see Zuma

Katie: he is right here i am coming with and so should Marshal

Nurse: okay

so they went into a hospital room that is for pups

Nurse: okay set him on the table okay

so Katie did just that

Nurse: okay well he has to wake up so i can check on him

Katie: Zuma wake up

Zuma: huh where am i

Katie: at the hospital

Zuma: oh

Nurse: okay now it would be easier to take care of you can you sit up

Zuma tries but yelps in pain

Nurse: okay um Katie can you tell me what happened

Katie: like with the pain in stuff

Nurse: yeah

Katie: um they were doing a mission to help captain turbot and um a jelly fish stung him so marshal took him to me and i found out he was allergic to jelly fish

Nurse: hmm i guess he got stung more then once

Katie: yeah on his stomic and his paw witch is really bad

Nurse: okay well can you and marshal go to the waiting room i need to run some test on him

Katie: okay come on Marshal

they both left into the waiting room

so it was just the Nurse and Zuma who was really scared

Nurse: i can tell that the jelly fish got you do you feel a itch

Zuma: yeah everywhere

Nurse: when did you find out that you were allergic

Zuma: when Katie told me other wise i would of known to stay away from them

Nurse: I see well let me get the doctor in okay

Zuma looked at her and nodded his head and then couldn't breath as much

Nurse: okay let me get a breathing tube for you

She looks everywhere and then goes in a diffrent room to get one and puts it on

Doctor: you called

Nurse: yeah this is Zuma

Doctor: there is good news and that is he is not going to die I would have to make sure though cause I could be wrong but I hope I'm not cause I would have to tell his parents like I did with Mary

When Zuma heard her name he started crying and whimpering and his breathing got out of control

Nurse: woah calm down Zuma

Doctor: I said too much huh

The nurse gives him a glare as she tries to calm him down but he keeps crying

Nurse: shh its okay Zuma shh it wont happen to you I promise

Zuma starts to calm down and the nurse puts him back down

Nurse: okay I am going to give him a ice pack for his paw and stomic to keep the swelling from getting worse

Doctor: okay can I run a test on him

Nurse: if you don't say anything else that will upset him

Doctor: oh heh I won't

Zuma: I want Ryder

Nurse: shh it will be okay

Zuma: I need him please

Nurse: zuma its okay

Zuma cries again and started to move off the bed with the pain in his paw

Doctor: don't let him leave

Nurse: I know come on Zuma if you move it's gonna get worse

Zuma: can Ryder please visit

Nurse: okay but not long

So the nurse called Ryder and he came over right away

Ryder: hey Zuma how are you

Zuma: in pain

He tries to get on Ryder's lap but has a lot of pain and just let himself being petted

Nurse: do you think you can keep him calm while we run tests on him

Ryder: okay don't worry

Zuma: I'm scared Ryder

Ryder: I will be right here zuma don't worry

Zuma: okay

He tries to go to sleep but yelps in pain

Two hours later the test was done

Doctor: okay um Ryder can I see you alone

Ryder: sure

Doctor: I went through the test and there is a chance he could die from it

Ryder: what

Doctor: it's 30% chance right now got rid of what we could with the print of the jellyfish with the cold water put a cone on him cause he might bite at his cast and no swiming or missions for a while

Ryder: okay thanks

Doctor: he needs lots of rest though

Ryder: I will make sure of that

He turns off Zuma's pup tag so he won't get a noticed for a rescue

Doctor: he hasn't been sneezing for a long time but keep the other pups away from him just in case

Ryder: okay

Ryder takes Zuma and wakes Marshal and Katie

Katie: oh my I forgot I was here

Marshal: me to

Katie: anyway how is he

They walk out and he puts him in the ambulance of marshal's and told her

Ryder: he has 30% of dying

Katie: that's not good

Ryder: he can't know about that

Katie: I can keep an eye on him at my clinic

Ryder: okay

So they droped Zuma and Katie off and went back to the lookout

Rocky: so how is Zuma

Ryder: um he has 30% of dying pups

Rocky: I don't want to lose him should we tell Jeff

Ryder: no

Chase: wait why

Ryder: if Jeff hears it then Cindy is going to want to hear it and she gets upset easliy

Chase: right

Ryder: I hope it does not go higher

With Katie

Katie: okay he looks good now the paper

She looks at the paper and saw something that was wrong

Katie: Ryder said he has 30% of dying but the paper says he has 30% of living better call them

She calls the hospital

Person at desk: hello

Katie: hi I am calling cause I see that Zuma has 30% of Living on the paper but the doctor said that he had 30% of dying

Person at desk: that's strange

She calls the doctor over and tells him what she was told

Doctor: cause it's true I didn't want Ryder to worry and be upset

Katie heard this and hung up on them getting ready to call Ryder she reaches it with her hands witch were very shaky and pushed on him with one thing on her mind

Katie: how would Ryder take this

Okay this is a really long chapter look for more tomorrow for this story and my other story Zuma's past and I am going to set up dates for them pups and the jellyfish disaster Thursday Zuma's past Friday siblings day Saturday and pups in disney world when ever I update for that one hope you will enjoy this chapter


	13. Chapter 13

Okay so here is the next chapter for the story to answer your question Jeff might cry and keep it a secret to Cindy molly and Nate if he does die and it might be worse or get better

So Katie called Ryder

Ryder: hey Katie how's Zuma

Katie: um you know how the doctor said that um zuma has 30% of dying

Ryder: yeah

Katie: he was wrong

Ryder: what do you mean

Katie: he really has 30% of living

Ryder: how would Jeff take this and is he awake

Katie looks at him

Katie: he looks like he's passed out

Ryder: oh no

With Jeff Cindy and Molly The phone rings and Cindy gets it

Cindy: hello

Doctor: is Jeff there

Cindy: um hold on ( she calls molly) molly get your dad)

Molly: okay mom

She runs outside and taps him

Molly: dad mom wants you

Jeff: okay

He runs in with molly behind and goes to Cindy

Cindy: the doctor wants to talk to you

Jeff: um okay

He gets on the phone

Jeff: hello

Doctor: get your wife and daughter somewhere else

Jeff: wait why

Doctor: just do it

Jeff: okay

He looks at them

Jeff: um the doctor wants to talk to me in privite so you two have to go somewhere else

Cindy: okay come on molly

Molly: coming

After they left

Doctor: okay um it's about Zuma

Jeff: wait Zuma went to see you

Doctor: yeah Katie took him there and I told Ryder something that was wrong

Jeff: well

Doctor: I told Ryder that he will be fine when really he's not fine

Jeff: so he has a chance to die

Doctor: sadly yes I didn't want Cindy to hear this and please don't tell her

Jeff: you know she will ask Questions

Doctor: I know but she does get upset easily and could cause her self to have a panic attack

Jeff: oh now I know and does Ryder know what's really going on now

Doctor: pretty sure Katie told him

Jeff: okay that's good well I should get going now

Doctor: okay bye if I have good news then I will call also will call for the bad news too

Jeff: okay thanks

Doctor: for what

Jeff: telling me I am upset but I know he was put in the right hands

Doctor: no problem Jeff but sorry that I couldn't save Mary

Jeff: it's okay

With Katie

Zuma starts to wake up but feels pain

Katie: oh good your awake

Zuma: I don't feel good

He starts to throw up a lot on the floor

Katie: oh Zuma

She goes in her room and gives him a bag to throw up in

Zuma: thanks Katie

Katie feels his head and notices that it was high again

Katie: okay I need to put a ice pack on you and change your paw bandage

After she was done with that Zuma passed out

Katie: Zuma

She feels for his pulse and can hardly hear it

Katie: no don't die Zuma please

She checks his heart and finds it is really slow and his breathing too

Katie: okay calm down

She calls the doctor

Doctor: hello Katie

Katie: I don't think he is going to make it

Doctor: so it must of went up to 70% now

Katie: what should I do

Doctor: Katie calm down

Katie: I'm worried about him

Doctor: I know and so is Jeff

Katie: so he knows

Doctor: yeah but his wife or daughter doesn't

Katie: cause it would cause sadness

Doctor: yeah it will

Katie: I understand he looks good just I don't know

Just then Ryder and the pups came in

Katie: oh I will call you right back

Katie: hey Ryder

Ryder: whats going on

Katie: he threw up a lot and then passed out for a long time if he is in another coma that would be good but I don't think that's it I'm afraid he is going to die Ryder and I'm so sorry

Ryder looks at her and starts Crying while the other pups whimpered

Katie: sorry I will see if I can still save him

Katie hooks him up to a heart monitor and it starts beeping

Jeff came in

Ryder: Jeff what are you doing here

Jeff: the doctor told me

He starts to whimper and looked at Zuma who had throw up on his face

Jeff: oh Zuma your mom would cry so much if she finds out Nate would also be upset and so would molly even though she won't show it I want you to be okay though and if you do die say hi to your sister but I don't want you to die

Rocky then came up

Rocky: I miss you Zuma we haven't played with each other since before you were in this mess don't know what I would do with out my best friend who will I talk to when your gone your like a brother to me I would hurt my self if I lost another member of my family since you feel like my little brother and I love your dad he took care of me like I as his son when they died by calming me down and letting me know I would be loved as much as you and your long lost sister and

Ryder: Rocky save some for the funeural if we have to have one

Rocky: right

Ryder: any of you pups want to say something

All the pups shook their heads no

Marshal: should I tell Everest

Ryder: yeah and tell her and Jake to come over

Marshal: okay

They heard a long beep coming from Zuma's heart monitor

Katie: he's gone guys

All The pups howled in sadness including Jeff

Jeff: no why

Just then it started beeping again and Zuma woke up

Zuma: why are you crying

Jeff: Zuma

He hugs Zuma

Jeff: you scared us for a second

Zuma: sorry

Jeff: don't be you almost died how do you feel

Zuma: not much pain like I used to feel

Katie: oh my I was about to put a blanklet over you

Zuma: rocky

Rocky: yeah

Zuma: sorry for worrying you

Rocky: its okay Zuma

Ryder: its important that your awake and I will have you off missions till you are fully healed

Zuma: okay Ryder I will sleep in the lookout if you would need my hover craft

Ryder: good plan Zuma

Zuma: so can we go home now

Ryder: is that okay with you Katie

Katie: yeah it is

Whew faulse alarm that Zuma almost died huh and Jeff took it hard and you can tell that rocky cares for him cause of his long speech he made for Zuma two more chapters then this story is done so i hope you enjoy


	14. AUTHORS NOTE

I AM NOT HAPPY WITH WHAT A GUEST JUST SAID ABOUT MY STORY UHH UGGG SO MEAN I CANT STAND IT AFTER MY THREE OTHER STORIES I AM DOING I AM DONE WRITTING THEM I WILL STILL HAVE A ACCOUNT BUT NO MORE STORIES IF THAT GUEST SAYS I SHOULD NOT WRITE STORIES THEN I WILL STOP

Got it all out and if you don't think its true I still have the review from that guest on here so enjoy my stories while I write them I might be done before next year I AM JUST SO MAD RIGHT NOW anyway sorry and if you don't want me to leave then message me if you have a account or put a review on this story I should probly delete the review though UHH I AM A BAD WRITER AND INNIPROPIATE I HATE MY SELF RIGHT NOW so please read this so you can understand what and why I am mad/upset right now so I will write on the reviews for your stories and still read them I hope this is not upsetting you guys since I am thinking of quiting after I am done with my other stories I might post a chapter after this but I don't know so yeah I am not being mean about what I'm saying but I don't like what was being said to my story :( :(


	15. Chapter 14

Okay I feel a little better about what that guest said about this story but I will still stop after I finish all my stories even though you guys don't want me to I just don't want that one bad guest to give me a bad review again to this or any of my other stories anyway here is the chapter.

So it was a day after Zuma almost died and was on rest for a while till he feels better Marshal was watching him

Marshal: hey zuma I came to check on you

Zuma: hey I'm fine right now since I'm laying down but I am kinda hungry

Marshal: want me to help you to Ryder

Zuma: sure and be careful okay

Marshal: okay Zuma

So they both walked to the elevator to the down floor once they were there Ryder saw them

Zuma: okay marshal I am going to rest cause my paw is starting to hurt

Marshal: okay and Ryder Zuma is getting hungry

Ryder: okay

So he goes outside and brings Zuma's bowl right to him

Duns: thanks Ryder

Ryder: no problem Zuma

With Mayor goodway and Captian turbot

Mayor goodway: how is Fixing the diving bell

Captain turbot: not so well it looks destroyed I need the paw patrol to help

Just then Chickaletta decided to come out and got in the diving bell she started pecking at the controls and making it go crazy causing it and captain turbot to go in the water

Mayor goodway: where's my purse chicken chickaletta

Captain turbot spits out water as he gets back on and bumps into her since he lost his glasses in the water: she must of snuck in the diving bell and pushed stuff causing it to go out of control

Mayor goodway: let's call Ryder

Ryder was putting Zuma's bowl away while he was sleeping when he got a call

Ryder: I haven't heard any calls for a long time

He then anwsers it

Ryder: hello Ryder here

Mayor goodway: hey Ryder we have a problem Chickaletta got in the diving bell and it is out of control also captain turbot lost his glasses when he fell in can you help

Ryder: sure no job is too big no pup is too small

He calls the pups

They were all playing and then heard their pup tags beeped

All pups but Zuma: Ryder needs us

They run into the elevator and marshal trips and fell on Zuma causing him to wake up

Zuma: huh oh

He saw the other pups in the elevator and goes in with them

Marshal: sorry I woke you

Zuma: its fine I need to wake for missions anyway

The elevator then came up and they jumped to Ryder while Zuma limped

Ryder: Zuma what are you doing here

Zuma: I was woken up so I came with the other pups

Marshal: I tripped and fell on him

Zuma: it did hurt but I'm fine

Chase: anyway paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir

Ryder: okay pups chickaletta got in the diving bell while Captain turbot was working on it and now it is in the bay out of control he fell in the water and lost his glasses

Zuma wanted to help but knew he was not allowed to

Ryder: so I would need Rubble you can go in Zuma's hovercraft and turn it into a sub I will be with you in it so we can get the diving bell and chickaletta back to shore we also need to get his glasses

Rubble: rubble on the double

Ryder: rocky i need you to repair the diving bell to see what the problem is

Rocky: green means go

Ryder: Marshal keep an eye on Zuma okay

Marshal: ready for a ruff ruff rescue

Ryder: all right paw patrol is on a roll

Rocky and rubble go down the slide and head off to the mission Rubble accidently went in his and changed to Zuma's hovercraft

Skye: Chase and I are going to play pup pup boogie down stairs

Marshal: okay I won't be able to play with you cause I have to keep an eye on Zuma

Chase: okay

Marshal: wait chase

Chase: yeah

Marshal: tell her how you feel

Chase: okay I will

Marshal: hey Zuma

Zuma: I am going to finish my nap

Marshal: okay

With Everest: I haven't heard from the paw patrol in a long time

Just then she hears Jake

Jake: Everest we need to rescue people at the mountain we need the paw parol to help us

Everest: okay I will contact Ryder

Jake: thanks

So she contacts Ryder with her pup tag

At the mission Ryder got a call and saw Everest with Jake

Ryder: hey Ryder we need help there are some people at the mountain who could get hurt and really cold who is avallible to help

Ryder: Chase and Skye

Everest: what about Marshal and Zuma

Ryder: Zuma is off patrol till he is better and Marshal is taking care of him but I can have Skye take care of Zuma while Marshal helps with the people

Everest: okay Ryder

Ryder: okay can you call chase

Everest: sure

So she dos just that

Mean while chase and skye were playing pup pup boogie when his pup tag beeped

Chase: what can I do for you Ryder sir

Everest laughed witch made him comfused

Chase: oh sorry Everest

Everest: its okay chase but I need your help there are some snow borders and skeirs stuck and we need to save them some of them are probly hurt too

Chase: okay we will help don't worry

He calls the pups to the lookout witch he and Skye were the only ones coming up

Marshal: that as quick

Chase: we have another mission

Marshal: oh well ready for action chase sir

Chase: okay so what everest told me we have to help some people who were snowbording and skieing they could be injured and cold since they crashed so Marshal even though um you are taking care of Zuma you are needed for this mission to help the skiers by making sure they are warm and make sure there are no injuries Skye you can stay and take care of Zuma I will also come with marshal to help as well

Marshal: I'm fired up

Skye: let's take to the Sky

Chase: chase is on the case

Zuma just snores

Chase: okay come on Marshal

Marshal: Skye call Katie if you need help

Skye: okay

So chase and marshal came down the slide

With Ryder and Rubble

Ryder: I hope Skye can handle helping Zuma

Rubble: me too Ryder and I see the diving bell

Ryder: okay we need to pull it up to the surface so rocky can help fix the problem

Rubble: do you think it is the same problem as last time

Ryder: we would of known if it was and chickaletta looks fine

Rubble: okay let's bring it up

So Ryder and Rubble brought the diving bell up and all the way to the surface

Ryder: okay rocky can you fix the problem

Rocky: as soon as chickaletta is out

Ryder: okay Rubble let's go back down and search for Captain turbots glasses

Rubble: rubble on the double

So they got back down and saw something blue right away

Ryder: found them lets go Rubble

They got back up and gave him the glasses

Ryder: I am going to check on Skye and Zuma

At the lookout Zuma just woke up and Skye heard her pup tag beep

Skye: hey Ryder Zuma just woke up right now

Ryder: at least he's awake ask if he's hungry

Skye: are you hungry Zuma

Zuma: a little and my paw hurts a lot

Skye: he is kinda hungry and says that his paw really hurts

Ryder: well he needs to rest I will tell Katie to come over to help you also Rocky and Rubble when we are done I am going to help chase and marshal so I won't be back for a while

Skye: okay bye Ryder

Skye: Katie is going to come to check your paw okay

Zuma: okay

Skye: I know your hurt but are you okay you look sad

Zuma: I just don't want to be hurt you know

Skye: Zuma no one likes to be hurt or sick you will feel better soon I promise Katie will help you and so will Marshal your my best friend

Zuma: thanks Skye I needed that

Just then Katie came in

Katie: hey pups

Skye: hey Katie

Katie: what were you two talking about

Skye: oh I was just telling Zuma that he will feel better and how you and Marshal will help I also told him that we are best friends

Katie: that's nice of you Skye and Zuma let's check your paw and then I will get you two pups something to eat

Skye: thanks Katieh

So Katie starts by taking off Zuma's cast

Katie: hmm it looks a little swollen but it looks better then how it usually would be and your back really looks good I am going to put another cast on you and a ice pack on top of it okay Zuma

Zuma: okay and I might need help eating

Katie: okay I will get you food okay

She left to get the food

Skye: that's good that its just swollen

Zuma: yeah

They leaned in to kiss but stopped since Katie was behind them

Katie: wow

Skye: its not what it looks like

Katie: really Skye

Skye walks away

Zuma: heh

Katie: you and Skye would be cute but I think chase has a crush on her

Zuma: I know

Katie: oh

Zuma: its because the way he looks at Skye

Katie: oh okay

Zuma: heh well I am going to eat now

He slowly gets to his food but stops

Katie: did you feel pain

Zuma: yeah I'm not ready to walk yet

Katie: I can tell come on I will carry you to your food bowl

Zuma: okay

So Katie carries Zuma to his bowl when rocky and Rubble came in

Rocky: hey Zuma

Zuma: hey rocky

Rocky: what's up

Zuma: nothing and where's Ryder

Rubble: helping chase and Marshal with a mission

30 minutes later Ryder came back with Chase marshal and Everest

Rocky: hey Everest

Everest: hey rocky

Marshal: hey Katie how's Zuma

Katie: he's good had some pain and his paw is just swollen

Marshal: okay at least he's getting better

Katie: yup

Everest: Marshal

Marshal: coming

Rubble: they are close

Chase: when we got there they kissed

Rocky: they really love each other just like you have a crush on Skye

Chase blushes: not cool

Okay this should make up for all the days I didn't update next is the last chapter witch will explain well you will find out anyway yeah and if you want me to make a story simullar to this then comment I might write it or not I'm not sure it depends how I feel after all the other stories I have done so see ya next time


	16. Chapter 15

A few days went by and Zuma's paw got better every day and starts to take it slow by just walking Ryder still has him off missions but Just for two more days then he can go with the paw patrol when he would be needed for missions all the pups made sure that the beach is safe by no jelly fish around so he can hang with them and not worry about what happened last time Rocky was so happy to have his best friend back to normal and knows that Zuma wants to take things easy so he won't hurt him self if he would go too fast Jeff is so happy to see that he is better too

Rocky: Zuma do you think we can go for a walk

Zuma: sure

Rocky: should we let marshal know

Zuma: yeah we should

So they walked to marshal's pup house and knocked

Rocky: Marshal you there

Marshal: what is it

Rocky: Is it okay if me and zuma go for a walk

Marshal: sure just make sure he takes breaks if he feels pain

Rocky: okay

Zuma: okay rocky let's go

Rocky: woo hoo

So they got on their walk around adventure bay saying hi to the people they know then mayor Goodway came to them

Mayor Goodway: hey rocky and Zuma

Zuma and rocky: hey Mayor

Mayor Goodway: are you feeling better Zuma

Zuma: yeah I have to take breaks when I walk

Rocky: Marshal's orders and Zuma you need to take a break

Zuma: I'm fine (his stomic growls) I am hungry though

Rocky: then let's get something to eat at Mr. Porters

Zuma: okay by Mayor

Mayor Goodway: bye pups

They then walked over to Mr. Porters restraunt

Alex: hey pups

Rocky: hey Alex what's that smell

Mr. Porter: I burnt something can you pups get Ryder fast

Rocky: I will get him Zuma okay you can just walk

Zuma: okay

Alex: what's wrong with Zuma running

Rocky: I will tell you later

Alex: okay

So Rocky ran to get Ryder while Zuma walked his way there

When Rocky finally reached the lookout he contacted Zuma

Rocky: Zuma are you here yet

Zuma: no I had to stop my paw is starting to hurt I am off missions any way so you can tell him

Rocky: oh right I forgot

Zuma: its okay I can just go back to Mr. Porters its not that far

Rocky: okay I am getting Ryder right now

So he hung up on Zuma and went to find Ryder

Rocky: Ryder

Ryder: hey rocky where's Zuma

Rocky: he is getting back to Mr. Porters

Ryder: okay and whats up

Rocky: Mr. Porter burnt something at his store and its on fire

Ryder: Don't worry Rocky we will help put it out I will ask Zuma how bad it looks

Rocky: okay

At Mr. Porters restraunt Zuma just sat down looking at the fire and started licking his paw since it is starting to hurt since he knew he used it too much but plans not to tell anyone about it and fell asleep

After Ryder called the pups they went up the elevator

Chase: ready for action Ryder sir

Ryder: okay pups Rocky told me that there is a fire at Mr. Porters no one is hurt we just need to get the fire out

He calls Zuma from his pup pad

Ryder: hello Zuma

Zuma: hmm

Ryder: were you sleeping

Zuma: mmhmm

Ryder: sorry about that can you tell us how bad the fire is

Zuma: um I can't really tell sorry Ryder

Ryder: its okay Zuma

Alex then came into view

Ryder: hey alex how bad is the fire

Alex: its bad it looks like it could be spredding and I think Zuma should move cause it could get to him

Ryder: we have to move fast and Alex can you get Mr. Porter to carry Zuma to Katies cause he is not allowed to run

Alex: sure

So Ryder hung up on them and told the pups

Ryder: sorry about that pups anyway I need Marshal to get rid of the fire its spreding really fast so we have to hurry also careful since fire is dangerous so the rest of you could help as well

All pups say their catch phrases and after Ryder said his he went down his pole while the pups went down the slide

With Alex and Mr. Porter

Alex: grandpa we have to get Zuma to Katie's so that he is away from the fire

Mr. Porter: alright Alex

So he picks him up and they head to Katie's and once they left the paw patrol arrived

Ryder: this is big and it looks like Zuma will be safe

Marshal: okay I will put it out

It takes a while for the fire to get out but marshal worked hard by having his hose and water cannon on at the same time

Marshal: that was tiring but I'm glad I did it

Ryder: good pup now let's get Zuma

So the went to Katie's

Zuma was just finishing his food when he saw them

Ryder: hey Zuma how are you feeling

Zuma: better but I will still take breaks

Marshal: that's good

Ryder: well let's get back to the lookout and Mr. Porter its safe to go back now

Mr. Porter: okay thanks Ryder

Ryder: your welcome when ever your in trouble just yelp for help

So they went back to the lookout and went to bed and Marshal and rocky were talking when they saw Zuma sleeping right as he got in his

Rocky: he is really tired

Marshal: well with his paw its easier to be tired anyway we should also get to sleep

Rocky: right well goodnight

Marshal: night

And they went to their pup houses

That is the end of pups and the jellyfish disaster I might do the sequeal to this story but I'm not sure I appreate all the support you guys give me when that guest was mean to me but I'm better now I hope you enjoyed this story and I deleated that persons comments just to let you know you guys make me happy and I think I will continue making stories


End file.
